


I'm Bi

by 14thbunny



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Jealous Luke, M/M, innocent michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14thbunny/pseuds/14thbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes out as Bisexual. </p>
<p>Everyone is okay till he gets a boyfriend and Luke isn't so happy about it. Does he not trust Michael's boyfriend? Or is it just simply that Luke isn't okay with someone else touching Michael?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Calum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, Been having this idea for a while. Finally I've decided to post this! I ship both Muke and Malum. But this is a Muke fic so, don't worry. Barely second time writing, if you count the first as writing. So, feedback please.   
> I love comments.   
> And, hope ya enjoy this! <3

//

** Michael's POV: **

 

"I'm Bi",

that's what I've just realized. Not straight, not even Pan, because let's be honest, I like guys. Like alot.

I have always had this like for girls but I'd be lying if I said I've never wanted to be pampered by someone strong. To wrap my arms around a guy's shoulders, feeling his biceps and just feeling his li-..."Dammit! I AM SO FUCKING BI-".

"Hey!" I whipped my head to the door. Ashton. Oh please God I hope he didn't hea- "Don't curse".

"...Oh, okay." I gave him my best smile.

"Good." Ashton nodded proudly, as he left.

Thank God he's go- "Oh and come out to eat. The others are up."

"Yeah alright." I waved him off dismissively.

I really didn't expect to realize this, this early in the morning. I mean it's barely like 6:30 am.

Should I tell the boys, because we're a band and it's the right thing to do!...unless I don't? and lie? Fuck Michael, don't be an ass! Dammit I'm fighting with myself. Okay or I can tell them one by one. But I have to start right now or else I'll just feel nervous until I finally say it. Fine! it's decided. Calum will be first, because he's...I've known him since forever, he should be the first to know about this.

"Michael! Come on mate! Don't stay iiiiiin. I've worked hard on these eggs." I heard Ashton complain loudly.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I answered back. Leaving my room, off to the dining room sluggishly. Because I am waaay too nervous to be hyper.

"Morning." I said as I sat down at the table where my other mates were. Calum nodded his head, while Luke gave me a tired smile. They kinda looked like a mess. Calum's hair was a mess, he didn't have a shirt on and was on his phone. Luke was leaning back in his chair, eyes tired with his hair flat. While Ashton was pretty much dressed up,...this guy has no chill. And me? Well I'm wearing a too big shirt, with my black and red hair _(don't mind the chapter cover)_ all messed up in my plaid pajama pants.

Ashton had made eggs, or well...tried. They were clearly overcooked but he seemed so proud, so I just wolfed it down. I was either very hungry or so nervous that I tried to blow myself up with over stuffing myself.

"So guys. We're having an interview today. Sounds like it'll be fun. Heard they're gonna have Swedish food for us to try." we were currently in Sweden, and at interviews they'd bring us food to try.

"Michael if they give us food to try, you gotta try it."

"Mate, if it looks good, then I will." I answered back. Hey it isn't my fault that I'm picky. Just some foods aren't so good.

"Then I won't try any either." I looked to see Luke smiling at me.

"Nah mate, you have to." Ashton answered him, looking deflated that now 2 members won't wanna try any food.

"Nope. I won't unless Michael will." he said simply, giving me this tired grin.

"Luke that's not fair, you know I'm picky." I wasn't getting why he was pushing this so hard on me.

"So? I want you to do it with us. Makes it more interesting." he shrugged.

"I-I alright fine! I'll do it. Gesh you're so weird." I said, giving him an annoyed look.

"You're weird." he mumbled.

I huffed at his reply. Then turned my attention to Calum, watching him still on his phone. Leaving the other two boys to chat.

"Hey Calum, can I talk to you later?"

"You don't wanna talk about it now?" he asked, concentrating all his attention at his phone.

"Um, not really." I mumbled the words out.

He looked up at me. Realizing it was something serious and better said in private.

"Yeah okay." Putting his phone down and started to eat.

Ashton was still talking, not sensing the weird energy between me and Calum. Though I didn't even notice Luke listening up on us.

Once I was done, I noticed Calum was waiting for me. "You wanna..?" he gestured to his room.

"Uh, yeah, let's...let's do that." I pushed my chair in.

"Don't I get a thank you? You know these eggs don't cook themselves." I heard Ashton complain.

"Thank you Ashton! The food was...terrific." I say back.

"Mikey that better not have been sarcastic." he said, as I walked away.

//

** Luke's POV: **

 

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you're gonna help me wash the dishes."

"But they le-"

"Nope I don't care. I slave for this band and you guys never help."

I nodded along, not hearing a word Ashton was saying. I was too focused on Calum and Michael. Michael seemed so serious? I mean we don't hide things from each other. Except well...some things. What could they be talking about? And have me and Ashton excluded.

//

** Michael's POV: **

 

We got to Calum's room, which was in front of my room. I locked the door behind me.

"So what's up?" Calum asked calmly.

"Uh...maybe you should sit down. I...it might be a shock to you."

"Okay, I'll sit." he said. Sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Just...please don't be mad at me. Remember you promised to be my best friend no matter what. S-so you can't like go or anything." I could feel my hands shaking.

"Michael I would never leave you. You're my best friend, and you always will be. Just tell me."

"I...I'm bisexual!" I said, clenching my hands into fists at my side, with my eyes shut. I didn't hear anything. Is he that mad? Oh God. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Calum looking at me like he normally does.

"Yeah okay?" he asked, clearly unfazed. The fuck? I expected him to be at least a bit shocked, but nothing?

"W-well yeah, I like guys s-so say something? I mean, aren't you mad at me?"

Calum gave me this look that said _'Are you stupid'_ , "Mate I know. I've known for years. I don't care."

I started to feel my eyes water. I wanted to hold them back until I heard Calum "Michael? You alright?" I shook my head. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Shit Michael, don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry." I couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his side.

"I-I was so scared."

"Michael, sometimes you're an idiot."

"I know, I was-wait did you say years? How long have you known?!" I quickly whipped my tears.

"Michael I'm your best friend, you really think I wouldn't have known. Plus I can't believe you thought I'd leave you. I would never do that mate. Annnd it was kinda obvious."

"Obvious how?"

"Well, like sometimes you just, seemed like a princess? Plus I just felt that you had an openness to the idea of being with a guy."

"Wow, but I don't think that was enough for you to know for sure."

"Oh and remember Scott?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up, at the mention of his name. It was this guy at my school who was just smoking hot. I kinda knew deep down I liked him, but I always denied it. I told myself I supposedly 'looked up' to him, but nah, I wanted that guy's lips like hell.

"I see you remember, so I knew you liked him. But you know I couldn't have pushed you. You needed to figure that out for yourself." he smiled.

"Calum...thank you. Like alot. I did need to figure it out on my own. And now I'm happy to accept it." I gave him a smile. We stayed quiet for a bit, it was a comfortable silence.

"Alright, so when are you telling the rest?"

"I have no idea." I definitely am gonna leave Luke for last. Like hell am I telling the guy I used to like that I am okay with having a dick in my ass.

"Who are you gonna tell first? Luke or Ashton?"

"Uh, I think Ashton. I...yeah Luke for last." I know I've sorta moved past my crush on Luke. But still, I'm not ready yet. I still get affected by him sometimes. I think once I get a boyfriend, I'll be good.

"Mmmm, alright. So get ready. We gotta go for the interview."

"Okay, and again. Thanks Cal."

"Anytime Mikey."

I went outside just to run into Luke, passing by Cal's room. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Mikey. So what was up with you two?"

"Um, I was just asking Calum about what my next hair color should be."

"Yeah? What color?"

"Um.....red."

"Sounds...cool."

"Yeah, so later." I waved him off and went to my room. Fuck that was close.

//

** Luke's POV: **

 

Something isn't right. There is no way it was a hair question. Plus I thought I picked the colors, not Calum. Not that red wouldn't look good. Because Michael would look so good in red. Rrr, I mean like...he'd be cool. 

I heard the door open "Oh hey Luke."

"Hey Calum. So uh, what was that with Michael?"

"Uuuh" _fuck what do I do, something Michael would ask_   "He wanted to know about what his next hair color should be."

"Oh alright." Dammit it was true.

"Yeah, he's gonna do green". Wait what?

"Green?"

"Yeah, he said green looked good."

"Uhuh. Okay." I knew it.


	2. Telling Ashton...or Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll will like it. Anyways enjoy~!

//

_** Recap: ** _

_"Hey Calum. So uh, what was that with Michael?"_

_"Uuuh" fuck what do I do, something Michael would ask "He wanted to know about his next hair color should be."_

_"Oh alright." Dammit it was true._

_"Yeah, he's gonna do green". Wait what?_

_"Green?"_

_"Yeah, he said green looked good."_

_"Uhuh. Okay." I knew it._

//

**Luke's POV:**

 

"So are you gonna change now or are you going like that?" Calum asked gesturing to my clothes.

"Yeah mate. I'm going like this." I answered back sarcastically.

"Hahaha, alright." he walked off to the living room.

I went into my room. Michael's room being to the left of my room. Opened my closet, which I used despite our frequent traveling. Slipped on my ripped at the knees, black skinny jeans. Pulled a black shirt over my head, grabbed my blue and white plaid shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Then tied my black shoes, and fixed my hair in the mirror.

I finished up and knocked on Michael's door. "Michael you done?"

"Yeah, give me a second." I heard a rustling and then Mikey came out, but I was standing right in front of the door. We were so clo-

"Let's go." Michael said moving past me.

What was that about? Did he get mad because I was rushing him? I didn't think I was, but maybe so judging by the way he jerked away. I stopped myself from thinking any further. And followed him to the car. I sat at the front next to Ashton, while Calum and Michael were at the back. And we arrived at the station within half an hour. We talked with the interviewer for a while, then came up the time to try some food.

//

**Michael's POV:**

 

"You all can try one candy, go on." the interviewer said.

"I thought you said it was candy." Luke laughed at the bad taste.

"This isn't candy. It's candy from hell." ugh, it tasted horrendous. I love Sweden but what was this? (Don't be offended Swedeniers). I stuck out my tongue hoping somehow that would get rid of the candy's saltiness.

"So adorable." I overheard someone say.

"Huh?" I asked, looking to Luke. Catching him laughing at all our reactions including himself because of the terrible taste. I swear I thought I heard someone say 'adorable'.

//

**Luke's POV:**

 

Adorable? It just slipped out of my mouth. I mean, it seemed pretty common that Michael looked cute. Everyone thought that, right?

"Alright boys, thank you for coming. Give it up for 5 seconds of summer."

"Yeah man, thank you for having us." Ashton answered back.

"Yeah later man." I waved goodbye at the guy. We hopped into the van and went back home.

//

**Michael's POV:**

 

We arrived at the hotel, and I knew I had to tell Ashton. So when Luke and Calum went to their rooms, I asked Ashton "Mate can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure Mikey. Come on in." he gestured for me to come into his room.

"Ashton, you know how I said that one time jokingly 'I should say I'm bisexual'?."

"Uh, yeah sure. But what's that gotta do with right now?" he asked confused.

"Ashton I'm gonna say it real quick. Only once so listen close. Okay?" he nodded in return, wanting me to continue,...so I did "I'm Bi."

He raised his eyebrows a bit "Oh,...okay" he said.

"Are you okay Ashton?" I asked, not really knowing how I was supposed to react to his reaction.

"Yeah! Yeah man, I just...just shocked is all. But I'm alright with it. I mean...are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um, yeah I, I'm good. Great actually, it feels like I'm kinda....free." I said with a smile.

"Then that's all that matters. I support you Mikey, no matter what." he smiled. And gestured for me to come close and give him a hug. And i hugged back "Thanks Ashton. Means a lot man." I said letting him go.

"So uh, have you told the other two? Or was I the first?" he said smiling.

"Errr, I've already told Calum. Sorry I had t-"

"Oh man! Why am I always late to know things?!" he threw his arms in the air.

I giggled at his reaction "I'm sorry Ashton", I said between giggles.

"Yeah yeah. Get out." he pushed me out acting hurt.

"Ahahaha, love you too Ashy!" I said dramatically, leaning on his door. Then pushed off, turning around to go into my room when I ran into Luke.

I made a noise "ak" rubbing my forehead "Hey Lukey."

"Hey,...so what were you and Ashton talking about?" he asked seriously, staring right into my eyes without looking away.

"Uh...nothing." I said slowly.

"Mikey, tell me." he drawled out my name, looking tired of me not answering him seriously.

"No I-" he pulled me by the arm. "That's it." he said frustrated, pulling me into his room.

"Michael...tell me." Luke tried again, calmly.

"What?" I say panicking. _Shit! He won't let it go! And I can't think of a good enough lie._

"Tell me now. Just tell me!" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about and why are you mad?!"

"Are you serious? You wanna act like nothing has been going on. I've seen you talk to Ashton and Calum in private. Whatever it is, you pulled back from telling me. You won't even tell me now! Am I really that unimportant to you?!" He said staring me down.

"It's because you're important to me you idiot! That's why I haven't told you yet. Because I am afraid okay?! Afraid of what you'll think of me." I step towards him, gripping the bottom hem of my shirt nervously.

"Then tell m-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm Bi!" I shouted, my hands clenching, staring him in the eyes. Tears streaming down my face. My voice started shaking, words barely even making sense anymore "I-I'm b-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Luke pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Shhh it's alright. I'm here, it's alright." he whispered into my neck. I couldn't wrap my arms around him because there were trapped between our bodies. But I rested my head on his shoulders instead.

After a while he began to speak, still holding me, "Michael...I'm so sorry that I- I was an idiot. I shouldn't have assumed you weren't going to tell me. Nor corner you like that."

"It's alright, I honestly don't blame you." I said pulling back from the embrace, giving him a smile.

//

** Luke's POV:  **

 

I was holding onto Michael still as he pulled away to give me a smile and wow. He looked so...he took my breath away. And I have no idea why. I've seen so many good smiles but never have I felt this way. It was weird how much I liked it. How good Michael looked in my eyes. _Yeah, I could stare at those green eyes for hours. Just him. His green to my blue._

"Do you wanna lay down?" I asked, resting my chin on his head.

I felt him nod against my chest. So I gently pulled him by the arm and laid us down on the bed. Michael was to my right, we stared at each other for a while till he slowly started closing his eyes. I felt him slowly shift to my side, snuggling into my chest I could feel the top of his head tickling my chin. I threw my arm across his waist, as he rested his hands on my chest between us.

"You sleepy?" I felt him nod sleepily. "Must have been a long day for you. Sorry Mikey."

He whispered a barely audible "it's okay" against my neck. He looked so peaceful, I had gotten the sudden urge to kiss him on the top of his head, so I did. I don't know what I did it. It just felt...right. Then I slowly felt myself fall asleep, not noticing that we were being watched.

//

**Calum's POV:**

 

I watched my two band mates from the door cuddling on the bed, together. I know we all cuddle sometimes, but this seemed so intimate. And then suddenly Luke kissed Michael on the forehead, which we usually don't do in the band, but if we ever had, it certainly wasn't with the look Luke had on his face. He seemed so at peace and it was full of love. It seemed so intimate that I felt like I was intruding and so I left them alone.

"Mh" I said to myself, shrugging at the thought of it being more. Because the whole band knew that Michael and Luke were especially close, or at least Ashton and I knew it.

Now that I think about it, _Did they know how close they were?_


	3. Next day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kundos if you liked it! Have a good day pumpkins!

 

//

_ **Recap:** _

_Because the whole band knew that Michael and Luke were especially close, or at least Ashton and Calum knew it._

_Now that I think about it, Did they know how close they were?  
_

//

**Michael's POV:**

 

A strong, yet warm body was pressed into me, our legs tangled together, an arm thrown over my waist. Feeling little puffs of air on my hair, I opened my eyes slowly, staring back at someone's adam apple. Then I remembered yesterday, _Luke,_ suddenly how close we were became very real. I shifted a bit to look up at him, _he looks asleep to me_ , so I started to shift away when I felt him hug me tighter. _Should I wake him up? Ugh this is gonna be awkward. I mean it's not like it hasn't happened before, but with me being Bi?...I just don't know. What if he feels uncomfortable us being this close._

So I decided, _I'll wake him up before it gets anymore awkward_. "Uh Luke?" I tried to wake him, gently pushing his shoulders, I felt him sture. "Luke wake up please. I'm hungry." I kept pushing till he groggily said "Ugh...alright". He loosened his arms, and I managed to slip away to check if there was anything in the kitchen.

//

I walked in on Ashton pouring milk into a cereal bowl, he looked up when he heard my footsteps. "So...I'm guessing you told Luke yesterday, ending up in his bed" he wiggled his eyebrows. _Ugh, I knew he'd start making these jokes. Things like "Honestly as a bisexual dude, would you date me?"._

"Ashtooon" I whined.

"Alright alright, I'll stop. Here's the cereal" he passed me the cardboard box.

"No thanks man, I'm gonna have a poptart." I searched the cubby.

"What?! We have poptarts? I didn't know! Dammit I'm always the one that doesn't know anything." I giggled at Ashton's complaining, in all honestly, despite Ashton's 'dad' attitude, he really was such a whiny child sometimes. I watched him complain walking away to his room, probably to go call the others. I started ripping open the silver wrapping from my strawberry pop tarts, _my favorite yesh_. I popped them into the toaster, setting them low, _last thing I need is them burning._ They were almost done, "Hey" I looked up to see Luke awake, giving me a tired smile, his black jeans were still on from yesterday, his black hoodie smushing his quiff.

"Hey" I smiled back, "want some pop-tarts?" I asked, they popped out on point.

"Sure" I took them out, taking a bite out of one, handing Luke the other one, but he didn't take it.

"Nah I want yours" he nodded his chin in my direction.

"What why? I already took a bite" I licked the crumbs from my lips.

"I don't care, I want it" he snatched it from my hand, staring at me as he took a bite.

I snorted "Um sure...I guess" I laughed at his weird behavior. "Didn't think my food was so delicious."

"Well maybe you just make things good Clifford?" he grinned.

"Well, I guess I do. According to you I do Hemmings." I laughed. We ate our pop tarts, grinning like idiots, not saying a word.

//

Eversense then, me and Luke have seemed to have gotten closer.

_Flashback~:_

** Michael's POV:  **

 

Today we were being recorded for some videos for the fans to see, also some pictures. A photographer and a camera man suggested we had a couple of things to pose with. So we had sombreros, floatable animals, drinks and whatever else looked fun. Me and the guys were modeling for some pictures for a bit, then the photographer was thinking of different things we could do. I found myself looking through my phone, _nothing new on instagram I guess_. John told us it was gonna take a while, so I got comfortable on the couch scrolling through Twitter.

"You want a beer?" I looked up to see Luke with a beer in his hands.

"No thanks, actually don't feel in the mood" as strange as it was, I really didn't. I was just watching the fans comment on Twitter, _Would they really accept me coming out as Bi?_

"Really? Why is something up?" Luke asked confused with my rejection.

"Not really" I mumbled.

"No offense but you usually always want a beer. So" he made a gesture towards my body.

I snored slightly offended "I'm good, I promise", which I was sorta telling the truth. It isn't like I'm sad,...not happy either but a person can't always be happy right?

"Mm'kay" Luke shrugged sitting next to me on the couch.

About an hour later, the photographer asked Ashton and Calum to take some pictures so me and Luke waited on the couch for our turn. Probably take another hour to take pictures so I stayed relaxed on the couch. I was busy looking through Tumblr when I felt Luke who was currently stretched out on the couch, try and pull me over to his shoulder. I thought I was imagining things, till he leaned on my shoulder and asked "What are you looking at?".

"Mmm, tumblr and stuff." I answered back, my eyes not leaving my phone.

"Okay" he stayed quiet for a second "Michael".

"Yeah?".

"Can I have a hug?" he tried giving me puppy eyes.

"Sure",I leaned into him.

"No not like that" he mumbled, I turned to face him, giving him a confused face.

He pulled me from my left arm, pulling us chest to chest, I couldn't stop my cheeks from heating up, "like this" I felt him say in my shoulder.

"Wait wait, let me" I stretched my legs out on the black leather couch, keeping me mostly laid out on Luke, my legs between his. "There" I smiled proudly.

"Can you pass me my beer?" he gestured to the table with his hand that was before around my waist. I nodded, passing him the cold bottle, then moving my attention back to Tumblr as he buried his face in between my shoulder and neck, hugging me tighter.

_End of Flashback~:_

//

** Michael's POV:  **

 

Though I haven't come out to the fans yet, I do plan to soon. I'm just...nervous. I know some are okay with it some even wishing I am, but others...I just don't think everyone is okay with a guitarist being bi. It sounds stereotypical to expect a guitarist to be straight, _but hey, that's the world we live in...sadly._ I didn't notice how much I was frowning, till I felt something hit me on the forehead "akkk" I rubbed my forehead, "what the?" I looked to see Luke across the couch with a pile of crunched up paper in his lap.

"Your eyebrows are gonna stay in that position if you keep thinking too hard. Plus...I didn't want you to overwork your brain" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ugh you're an ass" I groaned, but I couldn't stop my lips from curving upwards.

"You love meeee" he crawled over to me.

"Nooo" I whined, "get away" I swatted his shoulders playfully, hiding my face in the armrest.

"Come onnnn Mikey. I wanna playyyy" he curved himself over my body. Burying his head in my neck, whispering "Please".

It tickled my ears, I burst out laughing "L-Luke n-AHAHAHAH" trying to swat his face away from my ear.

"I didn't know you had such ticklish ears, I'll remember that." I blushed at his comment, while we were both laughing.

"Welllll, some people seem extremely close today" we both gasped to see Ashton staring at us with his eyebrow raised as if saying _'what are you both up to?'_

"Uhhh" I tried to explain without talking, while Luke pulled away as I got up.

"Michael was thinking hard so I threw paper at him because I know he has a fragile brain", he said with a matter affect "hey" I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well alright. So anyways, Calum get your naked ass over here!" he shouted Calum over, who was currently in his room.

"Stop screaming, it's not like I'm always naked." he walked over looking annoyed.

"Well were you just now?" Ashton gave him a look, as we all turned to shirtless Kiwi boy.

"W-well I was now" I snorted "hey but that doesn't mea-"

"Whatever Calum, sit your lying ass down."

Calum sat down on the sofa sulking next to me and Luke, mumbling "I don't have a lying ass."

"Ahahah, don't worry Cal. If your ass lies, I know your hips don't" I laughed at my own joke. _Please people don't clap, I know I'm awesome._

"Yeah you've got Beyonce's body" Luke said, going along with me.

"Guys shush!" Ashton quieted us down, "There's something important we gotta talk about." he turned his attention to me specifically, "Uh Michael, I talked with John, and he thinks you should tell the fans."

"About what?" I was way confused.

"About you being Bi" I felt my heart plummet, _I'm not ready,_ "he just thinks they'll understand."

"Maybe I should hear it from him. I think....I think I need to hear it from him" I said.

"Yeah Mikey, whatever makes you feel good. If you wanna ask him now, I think he's in his room and free" Ashton suggested, pointing at the room next door giving me thumbs up. _Well, here we go._

 


	4. Telling the fans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked it! Feedback is always awesome :3

//

_** Recap: **   
_

_"Uh Michael, I talked with John, and he thinks you should tell the fans."_

_"About what?" I was way confused._

_"About you being Bi" I felt my heart plummet, I'm not ready, "he just thinks they'll understand."_

_"Maybe I should hear it from him. I think....I think I need to hear it from him" I said._

_"Yeah Mikey, whatever makes you feel good. If you wanna ask him now, I think he's in his room and free" Ashton suggested, pointing at the room next door giving me thumbs up. Well, here we go._

//

** Michael's POV: **

 

I knocked on the wooden door, that had the number 236 right next door to our number 235. "I'm coming, just give me a second", said the voice that I recognized as John. After hearing a rustle on the other side of the door, he opened the door with a smile "Wanna come in I'm guessing?", I gave him a nod as I went inside.

"I uh, I talked with Ashton about..." I didn't think I needed to finish the thought.

"Yes about you coming out." he nodded, "Well I...mmm let's sit down".

"I mean, Do you honestly think that they'll accept me?" I asked nervously, as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Mikey, you'll always have haters, but I believe that your fan-base is bigger than haters by like x5 or more, not even joking. And hell almost all of them already wish you were gay or Bi, with all this shipping going on." I blushed at how many times Muke is mentioned. _They ship me and Luke._ _Hell I ship us too...if only he felt the same way. I know there's no way he'd feel the same way though._

"But anyway, my point is that it doesn't matter if people aren't happy because this is you, and I, the band, the crew and the fans are here to back you up. Plus hey, more male fans will come running in, and you'll be free to show people the real you and encourage others to be who they are and be proud of it." by the time he finished, my cheeks were aching from smiling so much, every word was true, there are so many people who need this and people who would be proud of me. _My fans need me, to take a stand for what I believe in._

"Alright alright I'll do it!" I was suddenly filled with adrenaline, jumping on my feet. I was excited, happy and totally nervous. But I was going to do it, _it's time to do it._ "Yay I'm doing this!" I gave him a quick hug "Thank you John!" and I ran out the room.

//

** Luke's POV:  **

 

"What do you guys think?" I asked the boys as Michael had left the room.

"I think it's a good idea" Ashton looked at me and Calum, calming his nerves. When it comes to something Ashton believes in, he doesn't waver. _He is sure of himself._

"Um" we both glanced to Calum watching his eyebrows kit together, "but what if he gets hate?" I knew Calum was worried for Michael's sake, he's known his longer than I have. _And that never made me slightly jealous of course, whoever said that is totally lying, like...totally._

"Well that's unavoidable. Like we can't expect everyone to be okay with it. I mean like most fans, I think will be okay with it." Ashton explained to us.

"Yeah I hear you man. I just...I'm worried." Calum's face saddened.

"I mean, what if he can't handle it?" I admitted my fears aloud.

"Well then we'll protect him. And let him know we're here" Ashton came up and set his hands on our shoulders, pulling us into a huddle "together, for Michael".

"Alright" Calum and I nodded along, reading each other's minds _'Let's do it'._

"Plus they already ship us so they should be jumping with joy" Ashton said giggling.

//

** Michael's POV: **

 

"Guys!" I yelled excitedly, running into the room seeing the boys in a huddle with looks of determination on their faces. "Wow" I laughed, "You guys trying to build a rocket or something? With faces like that I'd think so" I joked.

"Nothing poo-bear, we were just talking about you." Ashton waved me off.

"Me? About what?" I asked, sitting down at the end of the couch.

"You tell us first" Ashton suggested.

"Alright. There's 2 things, both really good. So are you ready?" I could barely hold my excitement.

"Michael tell us already" Calum groaned.

"I've decided to tell the fans that I'm Bi" they gasped in excitement, "wait wait, hold your applause, and I plan to do it on stage!" I barely had time to finish my sentence before they all jumped on me.

"Oww guys you're heavy. I can't breathe" they pulled off me.

"Yay our little Mikey is growing up" Calum smiled proudly, Ashton nodding his head "Yeah Mikey is gonna spread rainbows!" we all pulled apart.

"Calum I'm older than you" I stated matter of factly.

He gave me a big fake frown "party pooper" he mumbled.

"So how are you gonna do it? Release a video, or on an interview?" Ashton asked me excitedly.

"Well honestly I was thinking on Twitter." I bit my lip out of nervousness.

"Twitter?" Luke questioned "Michael don't you want a better way to do it?"

"Well I want to make a pun and li-" they rolled their eyes "guuuys, this is my only chance at using such good puns. I tell ya I'll become a legend!"

"If that's what you want" Ashton gave in pouting, "BUT if you make a snapchat or Instagram video, then I wanna be in it" he crossed his arms proudly.

"Of course Ashton" I laughed.

"Yeah any of us, if you need our help in anything, we'll do it." Luke added.

"Thanks guys! Okay, so I'm thinking I'll do it at night, before bed. Like at midnight or something and then when I wake up maybe another 2 tweets."

"Sounds great Mikey" Calum hugged, and then they all joined in, felt like I was wrapped into a burrito.

//

 

**_*Time Skip*_ **

**Luke's POV:**

 

I was laying on my bed, thinking of all the puns I could give to Michael to use. But my mind was empty. I looked up at the clock reading the numbers 11:45 PM, and I couldn't help but have this weird feeling in my stomach. I'm okay with Michael being Bi, I just, how are things going to change? Is Michael going to get more fans from both genders? Are Gay and Bisexual guys maybe gonna look our way because Michael came out with his sexuality? And maybe guys even hit on him? Asking for kisses on the cheek and stuff like other girls do? I don't mind, it's just, more people liking Michael?...I don't kn-

"Guys I changed my mind!" I heard Michael say loudly in the hallway.

"Why?" I came out to ask him.

"Luke I can't think of anything! My mind is blank, I...I'm gonna wait another day." he said fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as Calum and Ashton came into the hallway.

"I mean if you want to then sure! We'll have more time later anyway." I tried to cheer him up "Hey, you could even say it at the interview tomorrow. I mean if you want we could help you out."

"Yeah you're right. Mkay, if it comes up, you guys can like throw a comment or something to hint at it. And have the fans figure it out." he winked at me.

"I feel bad for the fans, they already ship us. And nooow they won't know if they're in too deep or you are actually Bi" Calum said slightly guilty.

"But it makes it more special that they figure it out! Imagine if something you believed in was true! Like a code or something. Dude that's the connection between them and us!" Ashton said overly proud.

"Okay Ash, tone it down!" I laughed, "Thanks though,....I'm really happy with saying it in an interview!" I smiled excitedly. 

 


	5. Making it Public!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to use pictures or interviews or whatever to kinda let you guys think about if Muke was real and our "reading to much" into things was actually correct. If you get me....? Lol I hope I didn't confuse you, anyway enjoy! 
> 
> & Sorry I've been busy with school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if ya liked it! :)

//

** _Recap:_ **

_"Yeah you're right. Mkay, if it comes up, you guys can like throw a comment or something to hint at it. And have the fans figure it out." he winked at me._

_"I feel bad for the fans, they already ship us. And nooow they won't know if they're in too deep or you are actually Bi" Calum said slightly guilty._

_"But it makes it more special that they figure it out! Imagine if something you believed in was true! Like a code or something. Dude that's the connection between them and us!" Ashton said overly proud._

_"Okay Ash, tone it down!" I laughed, "Thanks though,....I'm really happy with saying it in an interview!" I smiled excitedly._

//

**Michael’s POV:**

 

 

   “Michael it’s all up to you! You’re the only one that can save us!” Ruby told me desperately.

   “I don’t think I can Ruby,...I’m not goo-”

   “Bullshit Michael. I know you can” she put her hand on my shoulder “I believe in you” she smiled at me. And then I realized, she was right I needed to believe in myself! Right when I was about to thank her, I started to hear someone calling my name. Before I could even register what was happening, I had already been woken up from my dream. 

 

    To Dave knocking on my and my band mates doors saying loudly “Guys get up. You’re having an interview with Sunrise in one hour.”

I groaned at my dream’s ending, I was soooo happy. This dream was of an anime I was currently watching ‘RWBY’, and it’s not very often you get to dream of animated characters.  _ Believe me. I tried everyday to dream of Pokemon, but it never happened. _

 

   I got out of my room in my pj's from yesterday and headed for the restroom. Took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on my deodorant. I went back to my room, and got changed into this a black Metallic sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans and grabbed my black snap back. I walked out the door when I was met with something wet, or  _ someone  _ face first.   

   “Fuck” I looked up to see the person who said it, already knowing who it was “Oh sorry Michael” he smiled. I had to bit my lip from letting out a whimper. There stood Luke, shirtless, drenched in water wearing  his black jeans. Water dripping from his hair, I almost lost myself as I stared at a drop of water sliding down his lips.

   I mumbled out a shaky “it’s okay” as I scurried away. I practically ran to the van, climbing in and trying to hide my blush with my hands.  _ God that was sooo embarrassing, now he’s gonna think I’m crazy or something. _

    I slipped on my headphones and leaned my head against the window, I didn’t know I had fallen asleep till I felt Calum nudging me awake.

 

   We walked in and a woman guided us to this recording room, where we’d be talking to Sunrise via camera. Some people came in to check if we were all good for shooting and set the cameras. Then we went live, it was actually nice to see Samantha and David. Despite our age difference, I genuinely felt they liked our band. Honestly, most interviewers didn’t care about our music, they just wanted the ‘latest hip thing’ wanting more viewers, so they got us. But Sunrise, they actually were pretty cool even if they made lame jokes, it just made me like them more.

   “Now Michael, in a recent interview you said you were prone to forgetting your own lyrics when you’ve spotted a hot girl in the audience. Is that true?” Samantha questioned. I let out a nervous chuckle.

   “And or guy” Calum said trying to pitch in about me being Bisexual.

   “And or guy” I repeated after him “Is that not true?” I let out while I felt myself blushing hard.

   “Let’s not rule everyone out.” Calum suggested.

   “It’s- let’s be coed about this” then the subject of discussion disappeared and we moved on to other questions. But I wondered if the fans would catch on. The interviewers didn’t so would anyone for that matter?

//

 

**_*Time Skip*_ **

**Michael's POV:**

 

 

   “Well that went well” Ashton said as he threw his jacket onto the living room couch. Grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge and taking a drink.

   “Mmm” I replied, “I honestly didn’t know how to bring it up! So I’m glad you did buddy!” I patted Calum on the shoulder as thanks. As he gave me a fake ‘oh please you’re embarrassing me face’.

   “So are you going to tweet next or?” Luke said from behind me.

   “Um you know I think I will, just to push the fans in the right direction.”

   “You wanna do it now” Calum asked me.

   “Yeah, let’s see” I scrolled through my phone and opened twitter. Within seconds I thought of something. As I started typing, all my band mates surrounded my phone at what I was writing. “Good?” I asked.

   “Good?” Calum said as he started to read my tweet aloud  _ “The interview with Sunrise was great, I said ‘thanks guys, Bi’ _ ”. I heard Luke snort behind him, I gave him a glare.

   “I don’t think they’ll get it. They’ll probably think it was you making a spelling error” Ashton said disapprovingly.

   “Misspelling the word bye, really?” I rolled my eyes at him.

   “Sorry you’ve got a point” Ashton blushed in embarrassment as Calum gave a ‘are you serious?’. 

“What I’ve done it before” he mumbled in defense.

   “Alright here it goes” I tweeted it. Within seconds, re-tweets and likes came in, and many comments. Quickly all my band mates went to read the comments in their own phones. I went first “Let’s see ‘ _ OMG I KNEW YOU WERE BI’ _  nice” I smiled.  

   “I got  _ ‘I see what you did there you smart fuck’  _  she gets it” Calum chuckled.

   “Oh I got a misspell one  _ ‘Mikey honey it’s bye not Bi’ _ she wrote” Ashton said smugly.

//

**Luke’s POV:**

 

 

   I heard the other boys read the tweets, while I found one for myself. Then I came across one, “Uh mine says  _ ‘Dang that means I can get a taste of you now babe’ _ it’s a dude” I said uncomfortably. I felt all the other boys turn to stare at me.

   Suddenly I felt the phone being ripped from my hands as Michael excitedly said “Oh my God! And he’s hot!” he smiled.

   Ashton gave him a slap on the back “There you go buddy! You’re already reeling them in”. I walked over watching Mikey check the dude’s profile.

   “Wow he seems pretty cool actually” Michael smiled as he read some his admirer’s tweets. I don’t know why, but I suddenly wanted my phone back.

   “Hey Mikey can I have my phone back?” I stretched out my hand to him, he mumbled a “yes” but didn’t stop so I asked again more persistently “Mikey my phone please”. I felt him glance at me with an unreadable expression “sure” he handed it back to me. And walked to the couch to sit, scrolling through his phone in silence. As I stood in the same spot frozen.

   I felt Calum looking at me, ‘what?’ I mouthed. He shook his head in return and I looked to Ashton, he gave me a ‘sorry can’t help you mate’ face. I sighed, and went back to my room.

 

   Slipping of my shoes and drooped on my bed as I eased my earphones on. I turned on my playlist and closed my eyes, letting myself drown in the music. But my thoughts kept creeping up on me. All the guys shamelessly hitting on Michael, I felt irritated. After a while, I got tired and pulled out my earphones and decided on sleeping early. We had a gig tomorrow, and I would need my energy for rehearsals and for the show itself. But as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a beep sound from my phone. I unlocked it, to see a notification of what Michael had just tweeted, it read  _ ‘Got changed into my pj's, told my closet ‘Bi bitch’ and slammed it’ _ oh God I groaned. I felt myself falling asleep, with Michael’s name on my lips, I finally knocked out.

//

 

_***The next morning*** _

**Michael’s POV:**

 

 

It was 7:00 am but we had already gotten up to rehearse our songs. We were going to perform to a big crowd so I wanted to announce that I was Bisexual to them. As a starter, but of course not in a lame way. I wanna say _ ‘Hi, I’m Bi’ _ or maybe  _ ‘Hey girls...and boys, because I don’t discriminate...if ya know what I mean’ _  Fuck that’s too long and cheesy. Shit this is harder than I thought, I can’t think of anything. Dammit the homosexual community has such awesome puns.

   “Guys what do you think? ‘Hi I’m Bi’? Or is it too simple?” I asked as they were adjusting their instruments for the next song.

   “Mikey why don’t you just be natural. And just say you’re Bisexual. You don’t have to make a pun you know?” Calum gave me a warm smile.

   “I...ugh I’ll think about it” I ruffled my hair in frustration. As we continued to practice our next song.

    Luke gave us all a look “Alright, American Idiot next guys”.

//

 

**_*Later that day at night*_ **

**Michael’s POV:**

 

 

   “Ready boys?! It’s time” and we all ran up on stage. As soon as the crowd came into view I felt chills run up my spine. This is where I am supposed to be, on stage with hundreds of people. I felt a rush of adrenaline as they cheered, and I knew I was ready. 

    “Well hello Los Angeles! It’s great to see you guys!” I said loudly into the microphone, and everyone started screaming louder. “I think we are going to have a good time! You with me LA?!” And the crowd got louder. I looked over to the band, Calum giving me a warm smile. Ashton giving a toothy grin with his red headband wrapped around his forehead messily as though he’s going to go nuts on his drums. And then my eyes fall down to Luke, with his ocean blue eyes watching me intensely. I swear the feelings his eyes give me. Like when you’re running in the summer, the sun warming up your skin and then you are splashed with water, and your breathe feels like it’s coming from the depths of your lungs. And I just know, he and everyone else, are going to protect me no matter what.

    “Guys so there is something I have to say. And I might have suggested it or you might have figured it out on your own. But…” I took a deep breathe “I’m Bi”. 


End file.
